No Regrets
by volleychick08
Summary: Ok, I'm reposting this because I've written a sequel. So, if you haven't read this first part, do it before starting on the sequel. RXH. angst/death
1. Default Chapter Title

No Regrets- -  
By: volleychick08  
Note: text inside of the { }s indicates a flashback. Hope you like!  
Disclaimer: not mine, okies?  
  
  
- -  
  
{ "Look, this is the only way it can be. Now, hurry and get out of the range of the explosion."   
"But, Heero..."   
"No! Listen to me! No regrets, ok? Now go! Please!"   
Relena couldn't keep the tears from her eyes and her voice, "Heero...I can't just leave you..."   
"Yes, you can. Just turn around and go the other way. Please be strong... for me? You must go or you'll get killed, too. We cannot both die this day."   
Relena tried to keep her voice steady, "But Heero, I want to be with you."   
"You will be...someday. But you must live now. The world needs you...you can't leave it just yet. Goodbye, dear Relena. And remember, no regrets."   
Relena whispered softly, not knowing or caring if Heero could hear her words, "No my love. Never any regrets." }  
  
Relena fingered the soft petals of the red rose in her hand. She felt completely alone, although she was surrounded by friends. The quiet all around her was almost suffocating and she wished she didn't have to be there in the first place.  
  
{ Relena piloted her small ship out of the explosion's range. She knew that she could not change Heero's mind this time. She would honor his last request and live. But she would love him until the day she died and could join him once again. }  
  
"Relena, are you alright?" Duo's gentle voice broke through her train of memories. She looked to her side and put a small smile on her pale face.   
In Duo's eyes she saw a great sorrow, uncharacteristic of the young man. But she knew that the same sorrow was in her own eyes too, and she wasn't sure if it would ever dissipate. The signs of recent crying on Duo's usually vibrant and smiling face were plain and visible... it was almost too much for her.  
She placed her hand on his, "Duo, I know that I'll never be the same without him, but for now, I think I'm ok." She knew that he saw right through her words, but he didn't say anything...even as the tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill over.  
  
{ Seconds before the explosion Heero's faint voice crackled over Relena's radio, "Relena...I-I love you."   
Relena's emotions finally broke through her fragile barrier and her body trembled with sobs that shook her soul. Struggling for breath, she screamed, "Oh Heero, I love you too!"   
He had protected her throughout the war and now she was powerless to pay him back. She could only watch as his young life was ended all too soon. But when Relena heard his last sigh she could sense his peace. She almost felt his smile.   
But however she willed them, her tears could not stop the inevitable. A split second later an enormous and brilliant explosion filled her vision. It figured that Heero would go out with such an awesome sight. }  
  
"Relena, it's time." Quatre said softly in her ear. She nodded and stepped up to the podium facing the congregation. It was a beautiful day for an outdoor ceremony.  
Relena took her speech from her purse and carefully unfolded it, spreading the words before her. She laid the rose beside the paper and waited a moment to begin.  
  
{ Gently, Relena placed her hand on the windshield of her shuttle. A seemingly endless river of tears rolled down her elegant features, but she was no longer sobbing. In a voice that was barely a whisper, Relena spoke... "Until we meet again, brave soldier. Heero, my love, farewell."  
She flew her shuttle back to the main space ship. Shakily she climbed from the cockpit and began to make her way to the bridge. The battle outside still raged on, but the ship was leaving.   
Stepping onto the bridge, Relena found her friends the Gundam pilots, Miss Noin, and Sally Po. Their eyes were fixated on the image of the debris from the explosion playing on the main screen. The pieces of what used to be the great Wing Zero floated serenely through space, making the corners of Relena's eyes sting with fresh pain.  
They noticed her entrance and stood frozen, looking at her with expressions of shock, sadness, and disbelief. Relena told them what they already knew..."Something malfunctioned in the hatch when he was hit...he...he couldn't get out. He's...gone." She collapsed onto her knees, again lost in her grief. Almost immediately she felt a reassuring pair of arms around her. They were Quatre's. }  
  
Relena took a deep breath and spoke as steadily as she could. "In our world where peace is a treasured jewel and often hard-won and difficult to find, heroes of battle are jewels just as precious and rare." Relena looked at the former Gundam pilots seated in the front row, whose number had now been reduced to four. "But now we have attained peace, and that jewel is held tightly in our hearts. However, soldiers and heroes don't live forever, and all too often their lives are carried away from us.   
Today, we are here to honor one such hero who died winning peace in the last battle of the war. He was a soldier of outstanding courageousness and bravery whose life touched so many. He left us no bodily remains, yet those who were closest to him know that that was probably the way he wanted it." Relena smiled a little, despite her sadness inside.  
  
{ Relena got her emotions under control once again and reluctantly broke the embrace. She looked into Quatre's face, his features wet with his tears. "Quatre, we can never let anyone forget him..."   
"Relena, I don't think anyone ever could." }  
  
"And so, in his cherished memory I dedicate this memorial to him and to the other heroes of battle, living and gone. Let people see it and remember the horrors of war, and how dear friends and comrades are lost to its madness. But I know that I shall never forget this hero of our times, my own personal savior, Heero Yuy."  
Taking the rose with her, Relena backed away from the podium and walked to where a large object stood covered with canvas. Soft music began to play as Relena climbed the small set of steps next to it. She reached out and gave a yank on the rope holding the canvas in place. The canvas fell away, revealing a marvelous bronze statue of Heero.   
The sun glinted off its surface...it was a perfect likeness of him. There was a plaque on the pedestal upon which it stood. It read: 'To all our heroes living and gone, may you find the strength to keep fighting, and with it, your own peace at last.'  
Relena leaned over and gently placed a kiss on the statue's cheek. Softly she whispered, "Farewell, my Heero. No regrets. I will love you, always." A single tear rolled down her pretty face as she leaned away and climbed back down the steps. She placed the rose at the foot of the statue, her hand lingering on it for a moment. A couple seconds later, other people from the group gathered also made their way to the memorial with flowers and offerings.  
And as she made her way back to the welcoming arms of her friends, one thought lingered in her mind: No regrets my love. No regrets.  
  
--End- -  
  
Ok, I re-posted this so that people will be able to read the sequel and understand it easier. So, go ahead and read the sequel! Hope you liked this and hope you like the sequel, Reunited! Later, ^.~  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it belongs to whomever made it. This is an alternate reality fic, taking place after Meilin's Story in the series, following the manga names and anime storyline. Sakura has not yet caught The Freeze, The Create, The Erase and The Change.

Cardcaptor Clash Part 1

Sakura Kinomoto was a regular fourth-grader studying at Tomoeda Elementary. Until she went into her father's library and discovered the Clow, and became the mistress of awesome forces contained in card forms. Tonight, she must face a rite of passage that will determine whether or not she is truly worthy of the power she is granted.

"Bye Kero-chan" Sakura whispered, leaving her golden companion drifting helplessly in sleep. Stealthfully, she crept out of her room, into the slent face of night.

"You don't really think you're going to go alone, do you?" A familiar voice asked her.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, facing the voice, and looking away from Li.

"How did you know."

"I overheard you, Sakura." Li told her.

"C'mon Sakura. You can't hope to face her alone.: Li arrogantly stated.

"I can do it by myself!" Sakura snapped, shocking Li.

"I can't always depend on Kero or...you.: She told him sternly, which brought a shade of red to Li's face.

"I'm coming with you anyway." Li said stubbornly.

Sakura looked at him and smiled, before setting off.

"You are stupid, Sakura. But in a way...lucky." A dark shadow muttered to itself, before flapping its long ebony locks and disappearing.

"Fuu Park…this is it..." Sakura muttered hazily, as Li followed her almost obediently.

"Sakura, you haven't said a word, are you-"

"Shh…" She told him, as Li was startled once more.

"What?"

"Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"DUCK!"

Sakura twisted, wrinkling an old costume that Tomoyo had given her, catching Li as she ran to another side of the central 'arena'.

"Very good. I did not suspect your pre-natural senses were that good." A voice crisp as a green apple told her, as Sakura and Li looked back at the spikes where they once were.

"Why did you call us here, Rose?" Li asked the shadow.

"…."

"Answer." Li told her once more, his arm carefully protecting Sakura.

"You have the cards, do you not?" She asked mysteriously, revealing herself from the shadows, as she illuminated her face with a sword emitting a psychic energy.

"I do." Sakura said bravcely, staring at her sword.

"What. Have you never seen a Saijin before?" Rose told her, referring to her sword.

"Don't change the subject." Sakura said, getting up.

"Why do you want us here?"

"I want my cards back." She spat.

"YOUR cards?" Sakura inferred.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Li demanded.

"Rose R Houjin?"

No response.

"Rose **R **Houjin?" She said a little more obviously, as a look of shock sprang to Li and Sakua's faces.

"You're…"

"That's right. The daughter of Clow Reed."


End file.
